Street Boy
by Latin Farret
Summary: Living on the streets is hard. And you learn that theres always a catch in life. So what will Naruto do when he learns that there isn't catch in love? Ino knows that there are always secrets. But is there any secrets hidden within Naruto?
1. The Starting Point

"Living on the streets is not the most honorable lifestyle but that's how life is for 6 out of 10 children living in Konoha. Donate now to help sponsor one of the many kids suffering right now. " The announcer said as the commercial came to an end.

Ino Yamanaka couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the cheeky commercial. That particular one had been passing for a while now and even interrupted her favorite shows sometimes. In all honesty it was really annoying. Why would she be concerned with them when she had other problems to deal with. Her family like many others were struggling with debt. Though of course not many people would know that of course. The Yamanaka Clan was one of pride so it was crucial for all flaws to be hidden from the public. After all to the villagers and other clans Yamanaka's were a symbol of elegance and class. Imagine what chaos would ensue if it leaked that even something as magical as them had flaws just as a ordinary civilian would. Perfection. That was the expectation they had to live up to. And she would be damned if a single relative didn't.

"Pfft. As if I'd waste my time with something as useless as that."

That was always the reaction Ino Yamanaka had after the program ended. It wasn't like they effected her in anyway so why would she waste her time with it. It was a heartless thing to say but it was the reality of the situation. Everyone else in Konoha was most likely ignoring the commercial too, why couldn't she?

"Ino sweetie are you ready to go?!"

"Huh? I mean yeah mom I'll be right down."

Rushing down to the kitchen Ino forgot completely about the commercial. For the time being that is. Sitting down Ino began to quickly eat breakfast, while trying to explain to her mother that she had to leave.

" Oh but dear I made pancakes with strawberry filling just like you like them. Surely you'll stay to finish them right?"

"Sorry mom I don't want to be late for school. I got to go bye."

Sighing waved good bye to her daughter. Honestly they grew up so fast.

0

0

Arriving at the academy Naruto sat in the last row alone hoping not to attract any attention. He was aware of the fact that not many people liked him and so he tried to avoid as much human interaction as possible. After all the only reason the Hokage permitted him to join the academy as long as he didn't fight anyone. Another glorious reason for him to stay in the back. He wasn't a really complicated guy people don't like him and he don't like people. Simple as that. And yet there was always one person who just didn't understand that concept. Of course the Hokage knew that too but for some reason he had always made Naruto try to not snap at every person who approached him. God what a weird guy huh. While he began to relax back into his seat he heard a rather loud screech coming from the door and because he was as curious as he was he turned only to see what looked like two girls ready to kill each other. Naruto carefully examined them trying to memorize there faces which was really hard considering they were slapping each other to point that they were bleeding. Damn. He took it back these _things _were not girls they were animals. Eventually the teacher was able to separate them from each other and gave them bandages for the cuts.

"OK class I hope you weren't to entertained with that because I guarantee that will never happen again right girls" He said glaring at them.

"Yes sir" they answered simultaneously

" Alright then lets get started my name is Iruka Umino and I will be your teacher for the year."

"Your going to introduce yourself to the class and tell us a bit about yourself. Starting with..."

The voice started to fade as Naruto fell asleep straddling his head with is arms. After sleeping for a bit Naruto began to awaken by hearing the sound of his voice.

" Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki wake up. NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"I'm awake! What do you want?" He said while yawning. The class snickering at him.

" Please come and introduce yourself to the class."

Standing up Naruto walked up to the front of the class trying his best to ignore the he stares of the kids surrounding him. Taking a deep breath Naruto took hold of the microphone and said his name.

" Don't you want to add something about yourself Naruto?" The teacher asked losing his patience already

"No not really."

" I'm sorry but its required for you to do so."

"I already said I don't want to so f*ck off."

" Naruto Uzumaki you are not permitted to say that word in class."

He couldn't help but to get mad at this dumb ass of a teacher didn't he understand no meant no.

" I really don't give a f*ck." he growled

" You say that word one more time and you will have a detention with me."

"Fucker Fuckie Fuck Fuck of Fucking."

" That's it you wanted one you got one. Detention with me today."

" Can't wait."

Walking back to his seat Naruto thought of all of the things he would torture Iruka-_sensei_ with. Blackmail. Pranks. Gossip. Rumors. And of course Exposure.

" Alright class last one is Yamanaka Ino"

'That's one of the girls that was fighting.' Naruto thought

" MY name is Ino Yamanaka as you already know and my favorite things to do are shopping, flower arrangements, braiding my hair, brushing my hair, reading magazines, filing out the quiz on magazines, reading about the most fashionable ..."

'Damn hope I never have to encounter her in a conversation.'

The academy ended soon and Naruto was the only one left in the room along with Iruka. The room was silent and in total absolutely boring. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped at the teacher. If he was a little more level headed he wouldn't be so god damn _bored._

"So honey how was school?"

" It was ordinary nothing special except that- "

"Except what honey?"

" There was a boy at school who kept swearing at the teacher and had detention on the first day mom. You believe that on the first day!" Ino said while shaking her head at the strangeness.

"Well maybe he was just having a bad day"

"But mom he seemed liked he meant it besides you don't know him why would you defend him like that?"

"Well _you _don't know him maybe he had some kind of problem with your new sensei."

"Whatever mom I'm going to my room."

It was night time and Naruto was searching for a place to sleep as always. The streets of Konoha were dark and cold on this moonless night. Naruto was in the town dump searching for shelter for the night. Finally coming across an empty dumpster Naruto climbed in and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Notes: 1,303 words not including the author's note. Don't worry more will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Do you see that button there yeah that one. Click on it. Hey! Don't ignore me** **I said Click on it!(The spam has been removed)**


	2. I'm a Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, simple as that. Nor do I own the words below they belong to a dictionary. I do own the arrangement there in unless someone else already put it like that before.

~I'm a Soldier~

_He prevailed through everything. Nothing could faze him . He was a soldier. A one man army. He was always like that. Ever since he couldn't pay rent and ending up on the streets. He was never a thief he just took back what was his. He got the reputation of a villain for defending his rights. He was willing to stick out his neck for respect even if it meant life or death. The forbidden child of Konoha was feared and spit on. _

_He never lived in regret for what he said while he was mad in the head. _

" _Hey I think I saw him run this way."_

"_Alright lets go teach him a lesson boys"_

_He never backed down from a fight, always fighting like a man throwing his arms left to right. He never allowed any to escape they brought this on themselves now they'll have to go through hell. Blood was always shed though from who was never determined. Throwing them down into the mud staining there clothes. Not caring about his injuries he just wanted to give them more. Biting. Stabbing. Punching. Kicking. Twisting. Scarring. Suffocation. Blood. Death. Finally it was over, this battle had been won by Naruto Uzumaki._

_Though there were many more battles to win in this war. For now peace shall overcome the soldier, a one man army._

* * *

_Filth._ The only word that could be used to describe the street. It was simply filthy. Honestly It wasn't even a street just a _dirt_ road. She had no idea how people could live on these filthy roads. It was a poor location to live in, that she was sure. There were many other more _clean _streets in Konoha. So why would they choose this place of all the other less eye blinding places.

Ino Yamanaka was aware of the fact that she was not the most empathetic person. However there were many things that she might of regretted saying at the time. That was after all the way Yamanaka's handled situations.

The world was cruel, so why couldn't she be? Yes she grew up quick for a spoiled rich kid. Mind you that there was another side of that lifestyle that wasn't so glorious. Ever think of the responsibility that came with that? There was so many things she had to learn to not be trampled by reality. The slyness and fake smiles of her childhood life were essential to mold her into what she is today.

She refused to allow the world to just move on without her. The the reality of the world was it wasn't going to wait and let you pick yourself up. You had to just get over it a lot faster. Ino refused to allow the world to slip from her grip. No matter what she had to do she would not lose this war against reality and the world.

* * *

Garbage was necessary for disguise and protection. No matter how unsanitary and disgusting it was it saved his life everyday. The smell itself was enough to ware off animals, with the exception of a few insects the only problem was the bacteria and mold that grew on rotten food. Not only animals but people are also known for avoiding trash in general. It also helped that no one would think of looking for him in a dumpster eating leftovers.

Many would disagree with his logic and simply dismiss him as a moron for even thinking about living in such a place. However that just proves that a dumpster is really a genius hiding spot. Simply because no one would even consider it as an option.

It was similar to him in a way. No one would ever consider him a threat despite him containing the Kyuubi. It was really quiet foolish of them really, going after him attempting to kill him. Why was it that while they discriminate against him because of the Kyuubi they still believe that for some reason they could kill him? Was the supposedly dangerous and powerful Jinchuriki was weak enough that some no talent villagers could defeat him? The mere audacity of it all was insulting. The thing that made him the most angry was that that was exactly how it was and yet he was the only one who saw how ridiculous it was.

They were obviously just desperately trying to make him out as a threat to Konoha when in reality they attempted to kill him everyday despite calling him to dangerous to be near kids and deserving of being locked up in the safety of everyone. A brave march to destroy a merciless demon or a pathetic attempt to take there anger on a defenseless child? That was the question that shall never be answered verbally. Only to be answered by the small body language displayed while the two of them are in close proximity. A sneer or a clenched fist is the answer but what you interpret that as is something that even I can not predict.

* * *

The day began as any other would for Ino Yamanaka. School had been considerably easy and in all honestly a complete waist of time. She had already learned all of the topics they had discussed from her father. There wasn't anything that she would gain by going there except the right to be called a Official Konoha Shinobi, but that was unfortunately only at the end of the year.

However her classmates were a lot more entertaining. It seemed that they almost purposely made things more interesting everyday. Uchia Sasuke apparently had some long time beef with the known troublemaker and the only other blondie in the class because he constantly stared at him as if it would sizzle a hole right through him. Though for the most part Naruto didn't seem to mind much of the extra attention in till Sasuke approached him and would begin to talk to him. Every time Naruto would become extremely fidgety and began to ignore everyone in the classroom as if he wanted to be somewhere else. To test if this would work with anyone Ino took it upon herself to stare at him when Iruka-sensei wasn't looking and encouraged a few others to do it too. She had always wondered why it was that he reacted so strangely to human interaction.

Getting past the anti-social duo there were others who intrigued her as well. Such as Hyuga Hinata, the girl who didn't ever have much to say about anything or anyone. Ino being the outspoken person she was couldn't help but to feel unsure about the girl. Surely she had some dirt on somebody, honestly she was the next Hyuga heir how in the world could she be so shy! Of course Ino had some doubts if she was actually as shy and quiet as she let on. Perhaps she was simply pretending after all a ninja must always have the element of surprise in there possession. Then again she herself was under disguise as Ino would never dare to comment on any antic one of her classmates made when any one of them could easily be something that was not implied at first. That was the game that she was playing, the game of doubt. The only thing she had forgotten was that when doubting to much of the people that surround you, you often get paranoid.

* * *

He had often gotten into trouble while in the academy and when out of it. All of those times someone else had provoked it well not counting the fight he had with Iruka on the first day. The point was that despite it being caused by other people somehow Naruto always ended up taking the blame. Though that didn't mean that those people would be free of all worries after all it was guaranteed that he would get them back. After all whats fair is fair right? Making sure that the enemy knew that you would even out the score was always a very important aspect of intimating the challenging team.

Lately though the thoughts of how to destroy his enemies hasn't crossed his mind as much as Ino Yamanaka did. Not that he liked her of anything it was just that she and many others would often stare at him during class. However she was the only girl in that group making his curiosity grow. That did not mean that he was in any way attracted to her **at all**. Even if he was it was almost a promise that she would reject him flat out and bluntly. Besides Naruto simply had other more important things to think about not just some random girl.

_" Come on pull yourself together Uzumaki just because some girl is staring at you does not mean its okay for you to totally start liking her. There has to be a more deeper reason than something as pathetic as that."_

_"Yeah that's right you got prove to her that you are not easy if she wants you then she'll have to work for it."_

Looking up he remembered that he was in class and not at the dump. He hoped that no one heard him talk to himself just then. Not that he cared what others thought about him of course he was after all a manly man who didn't need anyone to stare at him like Ino was doing right now. Even though he might have even just a little enjoyed it. Though it wasn't not enough for him to admit it or stare back at her. He simply laid his head back down and fell asleep once more.

It wasn't long before he was awoken by someone. He wasn't a really complicated guy people didn't like him and he didn't like people. Simple as that. And yet there was always one person who just didn't understand that concept. This happened to be that kind of person.

" Hey Mr.I'm-So-Tough-I-Don't-Have-To-Listen-To-Iruka-sensei we got a couple of words to speak with you. You see were not very appreciative of how your always getting in trouble and causing us to be punished with you."

Iruka was trying to tempt Naruto into stop causing mischief by enforcing teamwork and punishing the class as a whole instead of a individuals. And this was the result of it, everyone was know spreading their hate for Naruto after school hours. What a genius idea huh?

"I'm not in the best mood right now so go bother someone else." he said annoyed

"Oh sorry did you not get enough beauty sleep during class princess?" they taunted

OK now he was angry and sleepy two things you would never want together. He kept silent as they continue to mock him calling him names and asking how tough he was now. Finally he snapped not caring who was watching he attacked. It became obvious that they had pushed him to far.

"Bitch you think I won't choke a whore till her vocal cords don't work no more." They have officially awoken the demon with in the body of a imperfect child. Know they shall pay the price.

One of them seemed to realise the pain that would soon engulf them.

" C-Come on now Naruto we didn't mean that just calm yourself down." He was nervous and stuttering a clear sign of weakness.

" You mother fuckers think I'm playing thinkin I'm sayin it just to be sayin it. You don't want to fuck with me."

They were cornered no where to escape like a cat ready to pounce on a rat. Everyone of them were squirming trying to break free from his sinister glare. The girls in the back began to slowly reach for the handle of the door.

" Girls neither you ain't nothing but a slut to me. I doubt the world would care, in fact I'd be getting you out of their hair."

He was laughing enjoying how well he put each phrase as an image in their mind. The terror of their faces was enough to make him crave more, this feeling of dominance and power he wanted the message hadn't been received by one boy as he rolled his eyes not believing that Naruto would actually hurt them. Naruto had personally took it as a challenge and how much he did enjoy challenges.

" Bitch I'ma kill you. You ain't got the balls to beef, we ain't gon' never stop beefinI don't squash the beef. You don't want to fuck with Naruto" He said as he watched to see the reaction.

"Cause why"

"Cause Naruto will fuckin kill you."

That was it Naruto decided he was gong to live up to his reputation. He pulled a small pocket knife from his jacket and pointed it at the boy making sure he knew his intentions. He slid it down the boy's index finger only making the cut as big as a paper cut but it was a warning so he knew just how serious he was. Naruto walked to the door and looked back at their faces each one showing fear, he smiled a bit before saying

" Told you not to fuck with me but you just don't listen."

He began to walk home the glares even more intense after that show. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the anger. It had consumed him at that moment luckily this time he did not cause to much damage. He had to find the solution;the answer to the question the way to sort out the anger inside of him. It was ocean deep and would overflow at times, it was the result of his pain and the cause of others fear. The Famous Uzumaki Temper.

* * *

Author's Notes: 2,366 words in this chapter not counting the author's notes. Exactly 1,063 words more than last chapter. Yeah I'd like to make a shout out for all of the assholes who enormously reviewed just to insult me. God people like that just aggravate me! I could care less if you flame but at least have the guts to **sign in **and do it. Yeah I'm talking to you Kenny and Pissed-Off.

I Thank You all for your encouraging support!(mother fuckers)


	3. Clarification

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, simple as that. Nor do I own the words below they belong to a dictionary. I do own the arrangement there in unless someone else already put it like that before.

_~Clarification~_

Starvation. That's what he was battling against. One of the many obstacles he must prevail through before he wins the war. Each battle had its own meaning, a different symbol of justice. No matter what he would prove them wrong, he would prove all of them wrong. He would wipe those smirks and teasing smiles straight off their faces when he won the war. Finally he would be able to silence them forever. The cave in which their laughter echoed would be destroyed. The path in which their eyes narrowed would be paved over. All the expectations of him would be over thrown. He shall be crowned and rewarded by earning the key to his throne. They shall respect him and bow their heads ashamed at how they treated him. Naming 'The King' and each one begging him on their knees for forgiveness.

He could almost smile at the warmth that thought brought to him. That was after all everything he wanted. He didn't want to be known as the demon or a menace. All he wanted was acceptance that's all he wished for. Even with such a modest dream it had yet to be granted. In till then he would work hard trying to work his way to the top. He was aware of the fact that no one in the entire village would even hesitate to fight him for their status. Slowly but gradually he would dominate over everyone who stood in way. Getting closer and closer to the ultimate goal. Along the way gaining a mutual respect for his defeated challengers. He would always fight hard to earn the equality that came with being a part of The Great Fire Nation. Whether it called for being violent or not he would survive to live.

It was a dog eat dog world. The survival of the fittest. There was no way he could ever back down. He must always move forward and never look back into the eyes of the loser. It was kill or be killed. Steal or be stolen from. Walk or be walked on. It was an unsaid law. It was the way that he lived. So was he nuts? No he was insane. Insanity was bliss.

He lay on the grass staring at the clouds, the wind tickling his exposed chest. The blood had already dried and the scars had already begun to form. He had won naturally, the fresh grave he had just dung has proof. To hide the resurfaced dirt he had sprinkled grass on it trying to make it look indifferent from the rest of the valley. He had considered going to the hospital because of how blood he had already lost. But now thinking abut it he had most likely lost more blood in a week than he had just know. He nodded to himself it was a reasonable decision he would not go simply because he had lost more than this plenty of times. He distantly remembered a time not long ago when he had foolishly decided to go, without even losing a quarter of his blood. How idiotic of him indeed, at that time he had not thought about the other people he was simply concerned with himself. He would never make that mistake again.

_(Flashback)_

_Blood. It was everywhere, on the walls, on his clothes, and on his hands. He was afraid for it was the first time that he was covered in blood that was his own. He was inexperienced and ganged up on. There wasn't any openings, he was cornered. They were gone now but he was so afraid at that moment they made the first hit and blood splattered everywhere. Even now he was alone and yet he could feel their glaring eyes even now. _

_Each hit, every blow he had memorized them Every comment and taunt he was traumatized by them. He was crying, each tear stinging his swollen cheeks. He could still feel their knuckles smash against them. He attempted to stand trying to balance himself against the burning building. He could smell the smoke that was formed. He could feel the heat against his cold numb fingers. His legs were crushing underneath him and his arms were to heavy for him to carry. The heat was blurring his vision and the smell was filling his lungs, it was becoming difficult to even breathe, let alone walk. Luckily the building was already floor level. Now all he had to do was make it to the door. Somehow though he had made it out he wasn't sure how, but he had escaped the burning hell that waited inside. He had to leave this place before the fire department comes and found him. So he began to limp to the hospital which was only what looked like a mile away. Using a long branch he had desperately snapped off a tree as support he made his way._

_Arriving at his destination he had opened the door and entered as quietly as possible. Fortunately the secretary seemed to be on a lunch break and was eating her lunch not even looking up to see who had entered. _

"_How may I help you?" she had asked taking another bite of her sandwich._

"_Oh I'm just stopping by to se someone, I already now the room number thank you though." He was trying his best to sound calm and not like he was about to die._

" _Very well then I'll leave you to your own devices." She still hadn't looked up._

_He had put all of his remaining strength into trying to safely into his favorite doctors room, Mr. Yumichi. He was the only one who had treated him nicely unlike all of the other doctors who just glared. Opening the door, Naruto was surprised to see not Mr. Yumichibut someone else sitting there working on something important on Mr. Yumichi's__desk. He too was a man but he had not the brilliantly beaming eyes and grayish hair that Mr. Yumichi had. The face that he was staring at now was different and younger. This face had brown hair and angry narrowed eyes. _

_Naruto had to gather all of his courage to ask this one question._

"_Where is Mr. Yumichi?"_

"_He was fired for giving special treatment to a pest." The man's face twisted into a smirk. " Now may I ask what your doing here?" He seemed to ignore the fact that Naruto has bruised, swollen, supporting himself on a branch, and soaked in now dried blood._

_Naruto was nervous, there was no chance that this man would help him, but would he allow Naruto to leave alive?_

"_I-Its really nothing t-that important I'll just be leaving." He was stuttering a clear sign of weakness_

"_No I'm sure you came a long way please tell me so I can help you." The man had stood up and approached Naruto in till he was able to place his hands on the boys shoulders. Naruto wasn't able to say anything in return for the man's hands were glowing and suddenly he felt a burning sensation coming from his arms. It felt as if they were being ripped out of there sockets. The sensation spread through his entire body increasing the pain he was already experiencing. The man laughed as Naruto fell to ground thriving tin pain._

_He had stopped but not before he too threw some punches to the boys stomach._

" _Your going to throw up all of your food for a week after this little play time." The mans eyes were beaming with excitement, happy that he was finally getting revenge from the damn child._

"_Now you going to leave this hospital and never come back by the time I leave the room." He let Naruto go and handed the boy the branch as he left the room leaving Naruto._

_Naruto quickly dragged himself out of the hospital. The tears still stinging the cuts below his eyes. He had walked into the forest and collapsed gasping trying to breathe and regain his composure. He fell into a deep unconsciousness . His hands clenched into fists as he swore never to allow himself to experience that kind of pain again._

_( End Flashback)_

He smiled at that memory it and many others similar to that had helped him declare war against injustice. It in a way had made him stronger. Yet at the same time it had made him doubt and stop trusting people more often. Was he really as insane as he seemed? Or just a puppet of a thousand . That didn't doesn't matter any more. He didn't care what he was anymore he was moving forward without them.

It didn't matter if he was seen as a hero or sinister. He would be whatever they said he was. _Demon_. Fine he would give them something to be afraid of. _Monster. _He would show them something truly disturbing. _Coward. _He would run away from the truth. He would live in a imaginary reality. _Beast. _He would show them what a true animal acts like. He would make everyone else look inferior to his animal instincts. _Wild. _He would be considered a mutant of humans, a genetically enhanced creature. _Dangerous. _He would give a new name to explosives. A new definition to the word inhuman. A legend among filth.

He would show all of them what being an outcast really meant.

* * *

She sat there on her luxurious sofa eating strawberries dipped in chocolate( with an appropriate amount of calories of course). Allowing her house servants to pamper her and serve to her every whim. Her thoughts drifted off once ore toward the direction of her classmates. Honestly they were so amusing it was almost as if it was on purpose. Though she hadn't started to think about them that recently in till Naruto and that little incident occurred. She shivered at the mere thought, she still couldn't believe that someone like Naruto who in her opinion seemed harmless was capable of doing something so disturbing. Yet at the same time it earned him some respect among peers. Well it wasn't exactly respect to say but to put it in simple terms she was positive no one will ever mess with him in such a way again. Strange as it may be it had only increased the amount of intriguing feelings she had for Naruto.

Not in a sense romantic feelings of course but to describe it she felt as if he was an ocean of refreshing difference. He was simply different. And how intrigued she was by his different traits. The world of course was simply a game board, as she liked to say. And he was for the time being her favorite game piece.

Before it was Sasuke, she was entranced by his mysterious past and luxurious lifestyle. Now that seemed so far away from the entertainment she was gaining from Naruto. Her new toy was even more mysterious and lived a … well she wasn't exactly she how he lived. All she knew about him was everything she had interpreted by his actions in the classroom. She concentrated to confirm that that was indeed everything she knew. Coming to a decision she had planned her entire weekend around Naruto. First things first where to find the target ? She would have to find the necessary information tomorrow at school. The biggest problem was how to get the information out of him. He no longer seemed like he would summit to her every wish. He would surely get angry at her asking for such personal information. So how was she to get a grip on them?

She would have to experiment with a guinea pig first. Kiba Inuzaka being her first choice. Then slowly working toward the other bys in class. Then finally taking her gained knowledge to use against Naruto. However that was for tomorrow and for the time being she had something more important to attend, that required her to transform out of being Ino and into a Yamanaka.

She lifted herself from the intoxicating and endless comfort filled sofa. As she walked across the decorated hall, she began thinking of how Naruto lived. She knew that he would not have a mansion as she did but just how wealthy was he? As far as she knew he did not come from a noble and rich family as she did. The name Uzumaki did not come up as a known last name at all and Ino as the heir of the Yamanaka clan had been trained in knowing every family in Konoha despite them being possible allies or not. Just who exactly was Naruto Uzumaki?

No. She didn't have much time to spare she shouldn't be thinking of such trivial things right now. Not when she had to prepare for the ball tonight. The Yamanaka clan was historical and traditional. They had fought for the great country of The Hidden Leaves for centuries now. Each generation passing down the culture and traditions of their ancestors. Old fashioned balls ( I just know your thinking something perverted) were a custom among them and other noble clans such as the Hyuga and Uchiha.

There was so much she had to do today she really didn't have enough time to sit there and think about her current play toy right now. She had business to deal with right now. He could wait for now, though she would make him wait to long.

She allowed her maids to guide her into her bedroom, her clothes already set up on the bed. Taking short glances at the furniture they had set up in her room. It was always changing, the style of her room she of course had to keep up with the most popular fashion trend as she to had a fashion sense.

Having such a modern day fashion sense one can only imagine how uncomfortable the maids that were assisting Ino in dressing her clothes were when she refused to wear such an ugly dress as she put it. She had enough of the idiotic servants attempting to coax her into wearing it even just for a few minutes. She had politely as possible asked them to leave trying her very best not to explode.

The dress itself was a pale yellow with frilly decorations surrounding the neck and sleeves. It had the ability to make her look just like an old lady, despite her being so young. Especially with her hair being up in a beehive hair style. Ino swore to her self that after this party she would fire her hair stylist and clothes designer.

**Authors note: All done I hope I didn't take to long to update. 2,631 words not counting the authors note. I'll try to make it longer next chapter. R&R **


End file.
